


plans to make me remembered.

by ohyoumeanher



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Dark!Annabeth, Dark!Percy, F/M, Gen, My Grand Plan - Kristin Stokes, Songfic, The Lightning Thief Musical, You can ignore if you want, slight percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyoumeanher/pseuds/ohyoumeanher
Summary: Chiron always warned Annabeth about her flaw. He knew she could change the tide of the war.He didn't realize it would be so early.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	plans to make me remembered.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WormholesandPegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Night of Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464452) by [WormholesandPegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus). 



> I was inspired to write this:). I took some lines from 'My Grand Plan' and this is what I came up with.

Chiron had always warned Annabeth about her flaw.  
  
Her hubris.  
  
He knew that she was strong and wise.  
  
He knew ,somehow, that she was important to the war. He knew she was vital.  
  
He knew she could change the tide of the for the good or the worse.  
  
He didn’t know that it would be so soon.  
  


* * *

"My grand plan  
Is that I will be remembered  
My grand plan  
Just you wait and see  
You better wise up, cause I'll rise up  
Bring on any challenge"  
And someday soon someone will notice me"  


* * *

Annabeth looked on at the dark-haired boy. She felt the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
“Percy?”, she managed to say.  
  
He turned around surprised. His face gleamed in a way that made her scared.  
  
She had only known this boy for two months but he weirdly intrigued her. And now _he_ was the one. The one who betrayed them.  
  
“Come with me”  
  
Annabeth looked up at him. _What?_  
  
“Come with me”, he repeated, his tone giving away his plea. Annabeth could see the pain in the boy’s eyes. They were just twelve, but at that moment she knew.  
  
The decision could change the history- for the good or for the worse.  
  
She hesitated for a fraction of a moment.  
  
Then she held his hand.  
  
“My grand plan. I’ll be remembered.”  
Her smile was cold and unnerving.  
  


* * *

"Someday soon I swear  
I don't know how or when  
But I promise you I'll never be invisible again  
Someone will notice  
Me"  


* * *

  
  
Legend says that Annabeth Chase was the greatest warrior of them all. She was brave and strong. She was the betrothed to Perseus, the lord of the seas. She was the queen, the smartest.  
  
She was remembered.  
  
She had made herself proud.


End file.
